


where we began

by virgovenus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, the oathsex we deserved, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgovenus/pseuds/virgovenus
Summary: Jamie Lannister shows Brienne of Tarth just how much she means to him after the victory feast.





	where we began

**Author's Note:**

> The tender oathsex we deserved

The celebratory feast after the Battle of Winterfell had lulled the exhaustion of Ser Brienne of Tarth. They all gathered in a dimly lit room in what remained of the castle and had eaten, drank, and laughed without restraint. The room was filled with roars of victory and Queen Daenerys had given a speech admiring the bravery of the north and Arya Stark. Brienne sat with Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion, and Podrick. Naturally, Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne gravitated toward one another. Two souls reminiscent of the attraction between magnets. If it weren’t for Ser Jaime, Brienne would have been far soberer than she currently was. 

When the Battle had been won, she had retired to her rooms to rid herself of the bloody clothing. The stench of the dead haunted her every breath and she made do with what they had that night to clean herself. She found immense comfort in the new linens that Lady Sansa had kindly provided her. Now after the feast, it was time to retire to her room for a proper bath. 

“Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion, I’m afraid this wine has got the best of me. I must return to my rooms. Good night.” said Brienne. “I should go too, the Queen needs to speak with counsel before tomorrow,” replied Lord Tyrion as he got up. Brienne flashed a smile to Podrick as she bid good night and lastly trailed her eyes over to Ser Jaime who had been steadily watching her every move. 

“Ser Jaime.” began Brienne. “Ser Brienne,” replied Jaime, a lazy grin painting over his face. Blood rushed to Brienne's face, the simple act of his smile tore her apart. A maiden indeed.  
She walked past the table, walking calmly towards her rooms. When she walked in, the fire was running. It crackled with energy and radiated a bone-deep heat that made Brienne sign in comfort.

The servant girls had come to fill her tub with buckets of warm water, and Brienne looked to find remedial oils for her bruises and cuts. Goodness, she would kill to have her maids from Tarth. They would scent the water with lavender and mint. Her paths to protect and the kills she had to make subsequently, had changed her.

Just when Brienne began to gather soap and washcloths, a loud knock filled the room. She set them at the side of the tub. Barefeet, Brienne walked to the heavy oak door. “Oh, Ser Jaime.” said Brienne, surprised.“I- I’ve come to, uh, make sure you were alright.” replied Jaime. “Yes...You just saw me at the feast. I’m alright.” said Brienne.

“No, I- I know. But are you truly?” asked Ser Jaime, pushing aside Brienne and welcoming himself into her room, planting himself at the edge of her bed. Brienne turned back to him, curiosity compelling her to speak again. “Ser Jaime, is there something you need?” wondered Brienne. He chuckled then, a deep sound. “It’s just Jaime, Brienne. I’m confident you can say my name.” “Well… Jaime,” she said. A shiver ran down Jaime’s spine. Gods. He was nearly forty but his name from that mouth of hers did unspeakable things to him. They gazed at each other for a moment. A minute later as if remembering where he was, he replied honestly. “To answer your earlier question. Yes. No. Maybe. depends on my courage.” 

“What?” asked Brienne. “Oh, nothing.” Jaime rose up from her bed and walked himself over to the corner, looking down at the bath that lay simmering. “ Is there no wine in here?” asked Jaime. “No. No, I think you’ve had quite enough.” retorted Brienne.“It’s never enough for moments like this..” said Jaime and then began to pull his leather jacket off his body. The red garment fell to the ground. Then, Jaime began to pull at the strings of his tunic. He turned to her and spoke, “It’s bloody hot in here, isn’t it?” “I suppose,” replied Brienne, walking to pick up fresh clothes. “It’s one of the first things I learned when I came to the North, always keep the fire running.” 

 

Jaime muttered then, “Good for you, I hate the North.” He began to yank at his tunic, tugging at the resisting strings with his good hand. Once the ties were loose enough, he ripped the shirt from his body in frustration. Steadily, he began to take off the golden hand. Brienne stood still. She hadn’t seen him without that hand since the incident happened. She saw him struggle out of his pants and the sound of buttons popping, Brienne’s head snapped to the side. She stood staring at the nearest wall, unable to look at him. 

She heard him enter the bath, the water whooshed out under him. “What— what exactly are you doing?” asked Brienne. “Clearly, I’m taking a bath,” said Jaime, settled and staring back at Brienne. “Join me,” he said then with a sly smile. Brienne’s sapphire eyes widened in shock. Was he joking?

“The water will get cold soon,” he said, closing his eyes and falling deeper in the depths of the streaming water. Brienne’s mind raced, Should she leave? Should she join him? Immediately, her thoughts drifted to their time at Harrenhal. But this, no— this was different. This was the two of them, together now. “I—I should leave.” said Brienne.“No! No, it’s useless to waste all this water you know. And...It is your room.” said Jaime. Brienne gaped at him. “Oh come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before. You’ve seen me. Surely you enjoyed it.” said Jaime, grinning that Lannister smirk.

Clenching her jaw, Brienne replied. “Alright,” and began to remove her clothes. She blushed then but she didn’t dare look up. Was he watching her? Of course, he was. Oh, but she was a knight now. She needed to brew the courage. Quickly, she pushed the tunic off her shoulders. Jaime gazed at her and flinched when he saw the healed over scars from their encounter with the bear. They were pink now, new skin finding home. He wanted his lips to heal the rest.

Standing by the bath now, she looked to him. Staring straight into lust widened eyes, Brienne stripped out of her pants and quickly submerged herself into the bath. Jaime’s eyes followed her frame in, caressing her curves and the bounce of her chest. The water parted under her and they sat on opposite ends of the bath once more. Except, there was no tension in the air now. Just comfort. The steam made her hair come out curly, messy, and beautiful. He could see the dips of her collarbones, now shining with the bath water. She caught him looking then, in the silence she lowered herself farther into the tub before a blush had the chance to spread down her body.  
Jaime’s hand reached out to grab a washcloth from the side of the tub. He soaked it methodically in the water and then the soap. Astonishingly he moved towards her, swimming in the water until he was in front of Brienne. She looked at him in question.

“What? You’re dirty now. There’s grime right there” he pointed, still holding the cloth. When the warm cotton touched the side of her neck, she gasped in surprise. He looked down to his hand, holding the cloth still. Then he rubbed the skin clean, and when he got to shoulders, Brienne’s body erupted in goosebumps and she shivered terribly. His eyes snapped to her face and saw her gazing back at him. Pulling himself forward, he moved the cloth down, her neck moved back and her eyes fell closed. 

Lost in the moment, Jaime continued his descent and just then, she let out a throaty moan. It was as if he was washing away all the pain she had felt since she came to Winterfell.  
With her moan, he stopped again, feeling his cock stir beneath the water. This really was Harrenhal all over again, he thought to himself.

Slowly, he moved down her arms and then the fall of her chest. He rubbed at the tense muscles, the soap lightly scenting her ivory skin. She moaned again. Goodness, that felt good. He hurriedly discarded the cloth to the side at that. Her eyes popped open, half-lidded. “Brienne,” he said once. And all his resolve broke when her pillowy lips parted.

His hand reached up to touch her, thumb following the high of her cheekbone. As if sensing the mood had changed, she sat straighter up. Waiting. “Brienne—” he said again. Eyes awash with a rush of emotion. She found awe, lust, want and dare she say, love. His body moved to her, the water allowing his journey. She didn’t dare move. He reached to her face and kissed her right cheek, then her left. Her eyes shut closed again. Then those devilish lips moved to her eyes, pressing gently against them, feeling her lashes flutter underneath. A kiss planted itself on her nose and one found home on her forehead. She trembled like a flower in his hands. 

When he parted a bit from her, her intense stare looked back to him. All the limbs in her body locked when she found a burning heat in his eyes. Jaime’s eyes looked past her, gazed into her soul. Could he tell of how much she wanted him? His eyes dropped to her lips, pupil blown wide. Then back up as if asking for permission. Oh, Jaime. Brienne nodded once, thinking there was no need to ask. She had been his for so long. For him, the dam broke and he rushed forward, pressing his lips against hers. Brienne sat frozen and then closed her eyes as she tried to move her mouth against his. Though she had never done this before, her body seemed to know what to do under his ministrations. 

His tongue touched her lips and her mouth parted in shock. The second gave Jaime’s tongue just enough time to go between the parted lips. And then, it was merely a dance of passion. They kissed like the world had ended and began again and, it essentially had for them. He groaned in the back of his throat, plunging further in and pushing his body flush against hers, hand pressing at the back of her neck to guide her mouth. 

His mouth fell way just to follow down her long neck. Pressing open-mouthed kisses here and there until Brienne was a wanton mess.“Jaime—” she began, forgetting the Ser. At the mention of his name, he moved down with new found vigor. His calloused hand moved from her waist to her bouncing breasts.  
He wouldn’t, she thought. But, oh he did. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasped loudly. He nipped and pulled as he savored the taste. He continued, moving from one to the other until she was moaning and begging for something more. Something new, something she did not know.  
“Jaime, please,” she said and he pulled away from her breasts with a pop.  
She rushed to him this time, cupping his face between her hands. Flushed, she kissed him and he smiled against her lips. Drenched and trembling, their arms found one another. Jaime broke away to murmur something Brienne missed. She looked at him and he repeated himself. “I said, I love you.” he declared loudly.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you.” he echoed as he continued to plant tiny kisses all over her face. She pushed him a bit and looked to flash him a big smile, the very same she had adoring her face when he knighted her.  
“I—” her own voice broke. This was real. He was real, and he wasn’t going anywhere.“I—” she began again. “I love you, too. So much” the words rushed out from her, refusing to hide anymore. He threw his head back and laughed, a genuine sound that made the butterflies in her stomach erupt from joy and the heartbeat in her body to thud. His lips found hers and time stood still, they loved each other until they were both panting with need.

*************************************  
Sometime later, after they had thoroughly kissed every part of each others body, Brienne found herself pressed against the furs on her bed, his lithe frame towering above her. She had kissed his stump in the bath. Her lips had moved against the marred skin with tenderness so pure, Jaime’s eyes had stung with tears. No, he couldn’t wait then. They rushed to the bed.

Every time he dove in, she pulled him further. He groaned and she moved boldly, touching his body with feverish fingers. Brienne felt herself throbbing with need, down in a place no one had ever been before. His clever fingers moved down, his knees gently nudged her thighs apart. Brienne rose slightly to watch and then fell back with a loud exclamation when his skilled fingers found her core.

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime” she repeated. A mantra as he pulled sounds from her she didn’t know she had. Pushing into his hand, she felt his hardness touch her leg and she moaned unabashedly. For her. All for her! When he made her peak, she screamed her throat hoarse. But, he wasn’t done yet. No, he would never get enough. She confidently moved again, pressing her skin against his hard cock.  
“Fuck,” he cursed as he gripped the member. “Fuck, Brienne,” he said  
‘Yes, fuck” replied Brienne she repeated, rosy-cheeked and thirsty for his touch. He looked at her in wonder and like the lion he was, surged into the heat of her body. 

He went slowly, allowing her time to adjust. His thrusts were gentle, like the waves at Tarth’s shore. He made love to her, slowly until little moans escaped her as her heat enveloped him. He looked to her face and when he saw pleasure, he couldn’t wait anymore. He fucked into her then, increasing his pace, pressing his body further. Her legs wrapped themselves around his. He moved, in and out. Long strokes that had her moving past the pillows, had her breasts jumping. Kissing each other, they lost themselves. And when they peaked, they peaked together. Brienne's’ walls clenching tightly around Jaime, and he went still with an animalistic groan. This was home.  
After, they lay side by side. Taking in gusts of air, regulating their pulsating bodies. They had found each other again, deep in the night. Tangled in the mess of their limbs. They had slept as if they had never before, with a feeling of peace so deep all troubles were forgotten. And when the morning rose, Jaime woke to Brienne’s hair tickling his face. He woke in the arms of the woman he loved.


End file.
